1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable drive of a hoisting mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German reference DE 196 10 662 A1 discloses a top block, which has a carrying frame open toward the bottom. Arranged in the carrying frame is a carrying device, in which a cable sheave is mounted in freely rotatable fashion. The carrying device is swivel-mounted around a horizontal swivel axis, so that the carrying device automatically positions itself in the cable pull direction. The swivel axis is mounted by means of bearing bushes. For support on the carrying frame, the bearing bushes are placed into recesses provided for this purpose.
It is disadvantageous in this top block that the same carrying frame cannot be used both for top blocks and for cable end attachments, e.g., cable wedge crossbars, or both for a 4/1 cable reeving and for a 2/1 cable reeving, because when the same carrying frame is used, the application line of the load no longer corresponds to the runway carrier middle.